SV-001 (Metal Slug)
Role in the series In 2028 the Rebellion launched a massive attack against the Regular Army forces around the world. Although the Regular Army intelligence agency had many indications that such an attack was imminent, Regular Army officials again ignored the warnings. With the Regular Army forces surprised, the Rebellion nearly annihilated them with their superior numbers and emergent technologies. The Regular Army planned a massive counter-attack against the Rebellion. Advanced tank prototypes, designated "Super Vehicle-001" were designed to aid the Regular Army commandos, and were in the process of being converted to operational status by resistance fighters. The resistance was crushed by the Rebellion, with the vehicles being captured. Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving sent to recover the Metal Slugs before the Rebel Army could make use of them; destroying them if there are no other options. It can be safely assumed that enough of the tanks were recovered for use in the final assault on the Rebellion as they can be seen in the final mission against General Modern; this assult would lead to the end of the First Modern War. Now safely in the hands of the Regular Army the SV-001 would be continued in use for seemingly all major threats from then on such as the Second Modern War and the White Baby Crisis. Sometime in the year 2031 the laboratory developing the next generation of METAL SLUGs comes under attack and a data disk containing METAL SLUG secrets is seized. Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving are ordered to retrieve the disc and rush to track it down. Meanwhile, Eri and Fio, who are investigating the paramilitary organization Ptolemaic Army that is raiding historical ruins, succeed in tracking it down at an ancient ruin known as the "Corridor of Fire." They storm the site and attempt to overtake them, but they are repulsed by the natives and giant METAL SLUGs. This incident makes it clear that the enemy behind the pilfering of METAL SLUG secrets is the Ptolemaic Army. The Regular Army is no longer the only army to ultilise SV-001's from this point on; the Ptolemaic Army used these vehicles all though the Ptolemaic War and the Ptolemaic's even made some of their own varients. Technical details The SV-001 is a small, silver or gunmetal grey tank. (SV is short for "Super Vehicle"). The tank is armed with one 127mm Low-pressure rifled main gun and twin Three-barreled 12.6mm Vulcan cannons. The main gun is located directly at the front like most tanks and fires massive explosive shells that detonate on impact; the shells can be reloaded on the fly once from a container should the vehicle run out (SV-001's tend to come with a SV-001 10-shell preset amount. The Valcan cannons are fully controllable by the user and capable of turning 360 degrees with no delay; a continuous stream of seemingly unlimited bullets are fired out at high speeds when used. The vehicle can jump and crouch. Crouching opens a hatch on the top of the tank through which grenades can be thrown. The grenades are independent of the cannon's ammo system. The vehicle can run over infantry and perform a suicide attack, with the driver jumping clear and the tank ramming into and exploding upon the target. The vehicle can take three direct hits before it is destroyed. Upgrades and Varients Armour piercing: A strandard SV-001 can have its main gun modified on the fly to fire shells that are more armour piercing and cause more damage. Ptolemaic varients: A strandard SV-001 used by the Ptolemaic Army is very similar to the normal version but with a black paint coating. The Ptolemaics have expanded on the idea by creating a giant-scale version, the Black Hound and Slug Gunners Gold SV-001: A one-off SV-001 that features double health capacity and can jump higher than the normal SV-001. It was used during metal slug x, 3, and on the final assult on the Venusians lair. Appearances in other series SNK Vs. Capcom: CHAOS The SV-001 makes a very brief cameo in the Mars Person's ending in which Marco Rossi uses it to ride into battle against the Martians which are attacking New York. Neo-Geo Battle Coliseum Marco Rossi is capable of summoning the SV-001 Metal Slug to perform certain desperation moves. Marco can order the Metal Slug to either ram into his opponent or fire its cannon at his opponent. King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 There exists a mission where a SV-001 Metal Slug must be destroyed within 60 seconds. The Metal Slug attacks with his cannon and is presumably unpiloted. The arena is also filled with mines and a laser helps him. Once destroyed it will self-destruct in a similar fashion to the Metal Slug series.